Et tout ca pour une histoire de bus
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Car un bus peut vous reservez quelques surprises. Et Sasuke et Naruto en feront les frais. Ou comment un amour né d'une journée horrible. Ua et OOC [resumé pourrave]


**Titre**: ET tout ca, pour une histoire de bus.

**Autatrice**: Quoi qu'on aurai dut mettre Autatrices avec un S xD Car : oO-Michiko-Oo and Waders XD

**Disclaimer**: D'après mon humble avis, personne est a nous TT je sais, c'est triste

**Genre:** Romance et humour. Gros n'importe quoi. Faut imaginer hein, deux autatrices plus dingues l'une que l'autre TT Yaoi et monde alternatif

**Couple**: SasuNaru et pitetre d'autres… xD

**Note**: Les fautes d'ortho c'est Waders qui corrige je me dégage donc de toutes responsabilité XD

_COUCOU LES GENS XD Voici un duo de choc, pour le meilleur et Pis c'est TOUT XD  
Donc vala, ma choupette Waders et moi, on c'est mise ensemble pour écrire cette petite fic.  
Mais bon, forcement, gros problème « on met sur quel compte ? » XD et bah on devait le mettre sur son compte, mais ma baka-chéri a pas voulu la mettre sur son compte alors que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée et c'est elle qui m'a proposé TT XD nan je deconne, ji l'adore mais elle est un peu bizarre cou même !!  
Donc vala, petite histoire de bus, j'arrête de faire chier et j'vous laisse lire :p  
_

Heure de pointe...  
Merde.  
J'ai toujours l'habitude de prendre le même bus, chaque soir, et ce depuis un certain nombre d'années. Mais, y'a quand même un truc chiant, c'est de trouver une foutue place dans ce putain de bus.  
Ceci dit ce n'est pas un bus de villedonc c'est relativement simple si on a les bonnes relations ( oh la vache, on dirait un mafieux) Un art que je maîtrise a la perfection...enfin, les trois quart du temps.

- Hey, Naruto ! Par ici !

Kiba, l'espèce d'allumé c'est affectueux UU c'est beau comme on s'aime qui agite sa main en ma direction en est en somme le parfait exemple. Je le rejoins. Encore heureux qu'il est là, ça craint toujours de s'asseoir à côté d'un inconnu, niveau conversation... C'est pas top, j'connais ça. Je remercie donc le seigneur de l'avoir fait être là... VEUX PAS ETRE DEBOUT OU SEUL COMME UN CON!!

- Ha, Kiba, merci, j'ai eu une journée de merde. Fallait que je te voies.  
- Je rajouterais ça sur la note de fin de mois.

Vraiment une journée de merde ! 'Spèce de profiteur va !! Tu te moque de ma souffrance !! Moi qui te croyais être mon ami !! Comment peut-tu me faire ca !! Tu n'a pas honte !!  
Franchement, il abuse j'vous jure !! Style j'lui raconte tout mes problèmes 24/24...Hum je retire c'que j'viens de dire !! Mais là, c'est vraiment... important ?! J'suis en pleine dépression là T.T  
Ça faisait environ un mois. Un mois que je sortais avec Tenten, une fille légèrement plus âgée que moi, mais bon... un an c'est pas la mort, arrêtez là !! Et que voulez-vous, on s'arrache pas à sa popularité. Moi, vantard, jamais !!  
Enfin, bref.  
Tout allait pour le mieux, selon moi, mais elle a rompu il y a exactement 2 heures.  
Pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, pour une fois que j'arrêtais de faire le con !  
Ca va faire 2h...2h !! C'est trop long ! On dirait que ça fait dejà une éternité!! 2h...Et 27 minutes pour être exact, je suis du genre pointilleux. Je sais, normalement, un mec n'est pas censé chouiner après avoir cassé avec sa petite amie…  
Mais là, c'est moi qui me suis fait larguer. 'Tin la honte j'vous jure !!!

- Allez, récupère, de toutes façons c'était qu'une conne c'te salope !!  
- Kiba, y'a même pas trois heures, c'était ma petite amie °0° ! T'abuses pas un peu ?  
- Je le pensais pas y'a trois heures  
- T'as intérêt... C'est beau l'amitié. Mais ça change rien.

Ah mais oui, pour lui, tout va bien ! C'est bon, il est actuellement en pleine romance ! 'L'a rien à dire …  
The love power ! Vive le rose, les surnoms débiles, les fleurs et les petits coeur dans les yeux...J'ai dut mal a le reconnaître...  
J'EN AI MARRE !!

- Rah ! ça fait chier !  
- Je suis sûr que si c'était toi qui avait cassé, tu dirais pas ça T T  
- Evidemment ! C'est logique !  
- …  
- Quoi encore è.é  
- Rien rien !

J'ai franchement envie de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose, là.  
Ça se révèle être le siège de devant.

- Hey Naruto calme toi !!  
- Naaaaan ! Fait chier !  
- Naruto, faut que t'apprennes à te contrôler, merde °0°  
- ...  
- Non, Naruto, se contrôler ne signifie pas exactement s'exciter sur le siège de devant.  
- Tu veux peut-être le remplacer T T ?

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

'Tin c'est qui le chieur qui donne des coups dans mon siège et qui hurle depuis tout a l'heure?  
J'en ai rien a glander que sa copine l'ai largué... Il avait cas pas jouer son con ! Alors qu'il arrête de s'exciter contre mon siège ! Tiens, je commence vraiment à comprendre son ex-petite amie... je compatis, même.  
Allez, c'est bon, il me saoule là ! J'en ai marre !

/BAM/

-AIIIIIIIIIEUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH

Il l'a bien merité...un bon coup de cahier de SVT ( en plein dans la tête, ça lui remettra les idée en place ! Je me retourne tranquillement et me laisse allez contre mon dossier... qui ne bouge plus !

- Hey nan mais t'es malade toi è.é  
- La ferme Baka !  
- Naruto, stop !  
- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a tapé ?!

Parc'e que j'en ai rien a branler que t'a copine t'ai largué et que mon dossier ne t'a ABSOLUMENT RIEN fait ! è.é  
Je lui ai répondu en articulant bien chaque syllabe, pour qu'il comprenne bien, l'abruti !  
Il marque un blanc... C'est déjà fini... Bah en tout cas, j'reste tranquille... j'ai que ça a faire de me retourner pour lui en plus...  
Bon maintenant, essayons de se concentrer sur le bouquin de SVT...

- C'était pas une raison pour me foutre une beigne ! Tu vas voir !!! è.é

... Ah nan merde ...c'était pas fini TT Je me disais, aussi.

-Nan Naruto calme toi, bordel !

En plus si son copain s'y met v.v"  
J'ai franchement du tuer quelqu'un dans une vie intérieure pour mériter ça. Remarque ça risque de recommencer, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- Kiba lâche moi !! J'vais lui régler son compte !  
- Hey Naruto, C'est Sasuke alors calme toi !  
- M'en fous que ça soit ...Attend Sasuke... Uchiwa Sasuke OO  
- Bah ouais.  
- N'importe quoi tu déconnes !  
- Nan c'est bien moi alors arrête de faire chier maintenant !  
- ...  
- ...

Enfin tranquille °0° ALELUIA !! Merci Ô Ancêtre de m'avoir fait porter ce nom qui arrive a clouer le bec au plus grand imbécile quel qu'il soit en moins de temps de dire "Bam" !!!

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

'Tin...Sasuke !!! Uchiwa Sasuke ! TT.TT pourquoi lui merde !? Fallait que je me mette un personne a dos, et FORCEMENT c'est LE gars le plus populaire du lycée... Pourquoi ca m'arrive qu'a moi Journée de merde va ...  
Mais franchement, qu'est ce que tout le collège, enfin, principalement les filles, ceci dit, lui trouve ?  
Bon d'accord, il a une bonne gueule mais...OO Merde, qu'est ce que je bave, moi ?  
Il est affreux, tout simplement Enfoiré !  
Je me souviens que déjà lorsque je sortais avec Tenten elle le trouvait « pas mal, dans son genre »... N'importe quoi !! Mais c'est quoi son genre ? Un espèce d'asocial au regard hautain ? Il en a pas, à part un putain de genre de merde °0° !!  
Woah, super excitant, dis donc, j'suis sûr que les filles doivent plus se sentir quand elle le vois... c'est a le problème en plus.

-Allô ?

Je tourne la tête. Kiba est au téléphone. Pitié me dite pas que...Et si merde, Vraisemblablement avec Hinata, au vue de sa tête. Salaud, remue encore le couteau dans la plaie j'te dirais rien !! Tu pourrais pas pensez un peu à ton pote qui vient de se faire larguer comme pas possible et qui pensait que t'aller au moins le réconforter au lieu de l'assassiner à cou de sourire à deux balles digne d'une collégienne attardée !! Va me faire chier des bulles a forces ...  
Et que je te balance des mots gentils, et que j'te demande ce que tu fais demain.  
Elle lui répond qu'elle va au bahut, comme tout le monde. Bah oui c'est logique qu'elle aille au lycée...ON A COURS DEMAIN BAKA ! Oui oui t'es bête... Complètement d'accord...Mais non c'est pas mignon...  
… Je t'ai dit que c'était pas migon, arrêtez de gagatiser ! Pauvre âme en souffrance que je suis  
Et puis pourquoi il défonce son crédit alors que dans moins de 3h il va la revoir VU qu' il va allez au ciné avec elle...Pathétique même moi j'suis pas aussi stupide ...  
Fuck. Il en a pour un certain temps en plus commence a plus vouloir lâcher son téléphone. J'suis sur qu'il va rester scotché comme un sangsue à son portable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant sa porte.  
Bon... Il faudrait quand même que je rattrape le coup avec l'autre autiste... euh... Sake ?! Sauske ? Sasuke ? C'est ca ?! Je sais plus ?! Oui c'est Sasuke !! Que Dieu me pardonne de me pas me rappeler du nom de THE Uchiwa Sasuke...  
J'agrippe le siège pour pouvoir me hisser de façon à le voir.

- Bouh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

GYAH ! Putain, quel abruti, il m'a filé les jetons Oo ! J'vais l'étrangler ce merdeux ! Qu'est ce qu'il me veux encore !?  
'Peut pas rester avec son pote derrière au lieu de me faire chier ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait a dieu bordel de m Non non je ne suis jamais vulgaire... mes pensée c'est à part. Désolé gentil petit cahier de SVT, mais tu vas reprendre du service. Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau métier...

/ SHBAM /

-Eh, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me cognes !  
-C'est d'ta faute, ça va pas de foutre ton visage comme ça, à l'envers, à 3 cm de celui de ton interlocuteur ?

3 cm...Le pire c'est que j'exagère pas, il va me laisser respirer, oui ?! °0°

-Eh, j'étais venu m'excuser, t'es pas obligé de me cogner.  
-Superbe. J'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant dégage.  
- C'est pas très convaincant !  
- Et bah qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ?  
- Des choses justement !!  
- Et si plutôt tu me laissais rester tranquille sans avoir à m'inquiéter si un débile profond va encore venir me saouler.

Il marque une pause... Ne serai-t"il pas un peu long a la détente ?! oO Ah bah nan...v'la qu'il me regarde méchamment maintenant... Et je précise qu'il est toujours à l'envers. Mon Dieu, il doit pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour la circulation de son sang jusqu'au cerveau, faut dire…

- JE T'AIME HINA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN w (mdr, je kiff ! KIBAHINA XD !Elle doit rougir au bout du fil !)

'Tain, en plus son copain...y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Mais... Pourquoi l'autre Dobe s'approche beaucoup trop rapidement et trop près de moi ?

/SHBOUM/

-La vache! J'en ai marre de m'en prendre plein la face aujourd'hui !  
-Ité...T'ES DINGUE ESPECE D'ABRUTI !  
- ABRUTI TOI-MÊME !  
-RETOURNE T'ASSEOIR ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX °0°  
-CONNARD !  
-FERME-LA !  
-Dites, les gars, vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? J'suis au téléphone, là. _(mdr, moi j'imagine trop la scène là XD)_

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

AIEUUUUUHHH !! Kiba espèce de grand malade !! Quel idée de me pousser alors que je suis en équilibre sur le dossier d'en face !!  
Mais...attendez deux secondes... Nerf des yeux, transmission au cerveau, décryptage, re decryptage, renvoi au yeux, renvoi au cerveau...  
Je me suis complètement ramassé ! Putain, ça fait mal…  
Bon, inspection, est-ce que tout fonctionne… Les jambes, euh… okay, apparemment, elles sont toujours là. Mais, euh, accrochées à quoi ? Ah oui, au dossier.  
Au dossier ?  
Connerie, chuis à l'envers, carrément.  
Tiens, pourquoi l'autre abruti se plaint même pas ?  
C'est là que je réalise, tout le monde se la ferme aux alentours, sauf Kiba qui est, bien évidemment, s'pèce de faux-frère, pêté de rire. Et il y a de quoi.  
J'suis tombé, j'ai une jambe sur le dossier, l'autre pas bien loin, et la tête… euh… sur les genoux, ou plutôt un peu plus loin, de Sasuke, qui me regarde rouge comme pas deux.

- …  
- …  
- … T'as deux secondes avant le retour du cahier.  
- Okay, okay !!

Je me lève comme je peux et en vitesse pour aller m'asseoir à côté de mon ex-ami.

-Connard.Vous z'êtes mignons !  
-CONNARD.  
-T'as viré de bord après ta rupture ?  
-La ferme °0° Avant que j't'en colle une !  
-VAS Y J'SUIS MASO °0° !  
-Arrête de te foutre de ma geule... -.- "  
-Ta vraiment pas de pot aujourd'hui mon pauvre...  
-De ?! OO

Je regarde ceux que son doigts me point. . .Oups, VAIS MOURIR !!! PAS CA !!!  
¨PAS LE FAN CLUB DE L'AUTRE ASSASIN DE CAHIER D'SVT !!! _  
_Car oui, devant moi, une horde je jeune fille plus hystèrique les unes que les autres, sont bras croisé, ou en train de se faire craquer les doigts... signe que je suis vraiment mal!!

-Et mais j'ai pas fait exrpès je...  
-Naruto-baka... CREVE !!  
-NYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

On a beau être dans un bus en plein trajet, rien ne les arrêtes.  
Journée de merde va -,-'' J'en peut plus, pourquoi toujours moi !! Putain !!  
Petit recapitulatif :  
j'me suis fait largué comme un bouzeux  
j'me suis fait trahir par mon pote  
j'me suis fait tapé par un con ET comme un con  
jme suis mis pour le coup le mec le plus populaire du lycée à dos  
j'me suis fait trahir par mon pote (bis repetitas)  
jme suis fait tapeé par un con ET comme un con (encore une fois)  
jme suis gamellé  
jme suis tapé la honte  
jme suis fait taper par un con ET comme un con (c'est reparti pour un tour, youhou)  
jme suis fait trahir par un pote (tris repetitas)  
et ENFIN jme suis fait explosé par une bande de folle ! (le meilleur pour la fin, franchement)

Bizarrement, beaucoup d'événements se répètent --''  
A croire que les dieux m'en veulent aujourd'hui !! J'ai rien fait de mal T T  
EN plus cet abruti de Kiba lâche pas son téléphone... j'me serai mis tout seul, une majeure parti de mes problème se serai pas produit.  
Mais bon... on dit que les malheurs s'effacent pendant la nuit !! J'espère que les miens s'effaceront à la sortie du bus, c'est mon arrêt !  
Je me précipite vers la porte, et avant de sortir, je lance un dernier regard à Kiba.  
Il me sourit et me fait un signe de mains en guise d'au revoir... Mwoué un sourire, entre le sympa et le moqueur, le « il s'est passé quelque chose ?! » et le «t'inquiète que j'ai tout vu »… En gros : il s'est passé quelque chose mais ça restera entre nous. Tu parles. En tout cas lui risque pas de l'oublier.  
J'regarde ensuite l'autre Sasuke. Môsieur ne daigne même pas m'adresser un regard ! Qu'est-ce que le paysage peut avoir de plus intéressant qu'un être humain ?!  
Je me retourne et descend doucement.  
Mais si je m'était retourné a ce moment, j'aurais put voir Sasuke qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air...  
Journée pourri mais bon, ça sera mieux demain !! Du moins je l'espère...

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Quand même... j'veux bien qu'il ai agit comme le pire des baka mais à ce point ! C'est abusé, un jour elle tueront quelqu'un pour moi !!  
J'vous jure !!  
C'est la quatrième personne que mon fan-club tabasse… cette semaine. Ça devient désespérant. Fan club que je précise ne t'ai jamais voulu et je te déteste du plus profond de mon âme !!  
Nan mais j'vous promet, suffit que quelqu'un m'approche et dommage c'est la fin pour lui. Un jour mes parents on voulu me refiler des « gardes du corps » je sais plus pourquoi... J'ai était obligé de leur dire que si ils faisait ça ils allaient les retrouver martyriser dès le premier jour et que j'avais déjà ma garde personnelle.  
J'peux vous dire qu'il s'est marré mon frère..  
J'le déteste !! Mais j'ladore quand même... la famille T T  
Mais bon... ce bus me saoul, il est long T T Bon point pourtant... cet abruti de Naruto je crois descend là !! Hallelujah ! Pas trop tôt.  
Jpeux retourner a ma contemplation tranquillement... Ca peut paraître débile mais j'aime bien regarder le paysage qui défile... ca me rappelle la vie qui avance, vite, trop vite ?!  
Quand même, ce Naruto là, il me... nan rien.

_VOILOU XD C'est fini TT En espérant que ça vous a plut xD Mais bon… prochain chp, bah, quand on aura eu le temps de le faire hein :p  
Faut pas croire, c'est bien chiant de se faire passer un putain de chp TT  
Donc vala, on verra a quand xD Bientôt on espère !!  
Kisses Nutellatés from Michiko AND Waders xD (bah ouai c'est ma marque de fabrique, j'vais pas l'oublié quand même TT)_


End file.
